Daddy's Little Stark
by FrostedExile
Summary: After Maya dies Tony is shocked to find out she has a daughter product of that night 17 years ago. Alone and with no one else to go to, Victoria moves in with who she finds out is her biological father, Tony Stark. How will the world react to the newly discovered Stark?
1. Chapter 1

**In this story the night Tony and Maya were together happened 17 years ago, not 13 like in the original plot. Victoria is 16 in the beginning of this story.**

**I do not own iron man/the avengers, only the characters I made up for this story.**

* * *

Tony's POV

As I held Pepper in my arms she looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes, "You did it, you fixed me." she said with a grin on her pale face. I couldn't help but smile right back at her. I was glad I could finally touch her without flinching back at the ridiculously high body temperature. My Pepper was fixed, it was about damn time the cloudy skies turned back to normal. I leaned in and gave her a slow, but passionate kiss. Man, even though she was back to normal she was still flaming hot to me. She pressed her palm on my chest and pulled away, her eyes locked on mine. "Do you love me, Tony?' I let slip an airy laugh. "Of course I love you Peps, you're mine and I'm yours, all yours." She started to blush and a grin grew on her face. "You make me the happiest woman alive."

_ *ding*_ The elevator's doors opened to reveal the top floor of the Stark Tower. Since my mansion back in Malibu got blown away, we moved back to New York. "Stark, I've been waiting for you." Startled, I quickly turned my head looking for the owner of the familiar voice. "Agent Hill, I wasn't expecting you here." I said as I spotted her sitting on one of the bar stools. "Stark, we need to talk ..." Maria quickly glanced at Pepper, "alone." I looked back at Pepper and nodded for her to leave, I could tell she was worried but she headed back into the elevator anyways. Maria waited for the doors to close before she picked up a black folder from the counter and hopped off the stool.

I have to admit, I was a little worried myself. _S.H.I.E.L.D_. usually contacts me electronically unless it is urgent, then Fury sends one of his most trusted agents. "Tony.." she started walking towards the couch and I followed right behind. "You might want to sit down for this." she said and she sat down opening the folder. I sat down on a couch beside her and leaned in to get a glimpse of the contents of the mysterious folder. She sat the folder wide open on the glass table in front of us. The folder was filled with documents and pictures of a beautiful young looking girl, black hair, brown eyes, and a beautiful bright smile. I picked up the photographs to get a better look at this girl, she couldn't be over 18. "Who is this?

Maria Hill's POV

Tony eyed the photographs carefully, ignoring the rest of the documents in front of him. I leaned forward and grabbed a document from the folder laying on the desk. "Stark, this is Victoria... Victoria Hansen." Tony's eyes shot up almost immediately. "Hansen? As in Maya Hansen?" He asked as he examined the photographs attentively. "Yes, Stark... this girl is Maya's daughter."

Tony's POV

I hadn't seen Maya since that night 17 years ago, well of course up until she showed up at my door back in Malibu. I had no idea she had a daughter, she never mentioned her. "Hmm, poor girl. I'm guessing the father takes care of her now that Maya is gone? Either way," I sat back down the pictures on the glass table. "How does this concern me in any way?" Maria looked up at me, she leaned in and handed me a birth certificate. "Stark, Victoria is your daughter."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to make it suspenseful. This is my first fanfiction so if you have any suggestions please feel free to leave a review. I will be updating very soon.**

**Please review, the more reviews the sooner I will update.**

**BTW sorry changing POV's so often, I now understand it's kind of annoying so I minimized the amount of times it happens in the following chapters/.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, thank you so much the reviews!**

**Jesse: Thank you. I will stark making the chapters longer and get Tony more in character in the next couple of chapters.**

**LaughingLadybug: I'll keep that in mind. I'm not very experienced with writing and I am aware I still need a lot of improvement.**

* * *

Stark froze as those last words slipped out of my mouth. The color rushed out of his face and his breathing starting getting heavier. "Tony?' I waved my hand over his face "Tony are you alright?" he didn't answer. After a few minutes he snapped out of his trance. "M-My what?" he stuttered. I pointed at the paper in his hands. He looked down and brought it up to his face. "I know this is a big surprise, hell I was shocked when I found out as well, but this is your reality now Stark. Fury and I searched for relatives that could take her in, unfortunately nobody wanted to take the responsibility." By now Tony was shaking and his color was even paler. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he slowly looked up.

**T****ony's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears, a daughter? I had a daughter? Why didn't I know of this? Why did Maya kept her a secret? Why didn't she asked for my help? Questions flooded my mind and I could hardly breath in the cool air in the room. "Where is she? I need to meet her, d-does she know about me? does she hate me? is she he-" I was cut off by Maria. "Stark you need to calm down! Jarvis? Get Tony a glass of water, now."

"Coming right up Miss Hill." answered Jarvis. A glass of cool water rose in the glass table in front of us. Maria handed me the glass and I slowly gulped it down. "Maria.." I set back down the glass on the table and took a deep breath. "I need answers... and I need them now." She sighed loudly, took her hand back and finally nodded letting me continue talking. "Does she know about me? My voice was raspy and low, I could feel my heart pumping rapidly. Maria smiled and gave me a comforting look. "Yes, Stark. She knows about you. She was equally shocked when Barton told her the news. She is on her way to New York right now." She grasped my arm and gave a reassuring squeeze. "She's trilled to meet you."

The smile on Maria's face got contagious and before I knew it I was smiling like a dork. I shot up from my seat and started walking towards the windows, glancing over New York's beautiful skyline. I felt Maria get up and walk after me. She saw my smile reflected on the glass as I searched the sky for any incoming plane. I tried to speak but words refused to come out, I was truly speechless. Maria noticed this and patted me on the back. "Jarvis, keep an eye on this one will ya?" she joked. Her phone rang and she quickly picked up.

I could hear Fury's voice on the other end of the line. "I'm on my way." she hung up and headed towards the elevator. "W-What, you're leaving?!" I said while running towards her. "Stark, Fury needs me." she pointed at the folder on the desk. "Everything you need to know is there, now If you'll excuse me I have to go." she pressed the button and shortly after the familiar *_ding*_ rang. "Shower, shave, and stay away from alcohol, Barton will be waiting with her at the JFK airport at 9AM, don't bail." Before I could protest she hoped into the elevator and the doors closed on my face.

* * *

_*ding*_ The elevator's doors open to reveal Pepper, she walked over to the couch where I was laying on. "Tony, you've been in here for hours. What did Maria had to say? Does _S.H.I.E.L.D._ need you for another mission? Because if they do I swear to God I'm staying over at my mom's it is too much stre-" I stopped her before she could continue. I love it when she rambles on like that, it's sexy. Anyways back to Victoria here, how was I going to drop the bomb on Pepper? I was terrified of her reaction, I'm too much to handle already I doubt she'll put up with another Stark.

"Tony? What's wrong?" I looked up at her with worried eyes. "Peps, I need to tell you something important." I sat up and tapped on the seat next to me. She sat down and looked into my eyes. "You're scaring me, spit it out Tony."

I reached out for her hand but she pulled away. "Pepper.." My breathing started getting heavier and I could feel myself starting to sweat. "Remember Maya? Well, of course you do I mean you had just meet her and you two spend some time together after the attack and-" Pepper grasped my arm. "Tony! Just get to the point already!" She was pissed by now, her blue eyes filled with desperation. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"17 years ago at a New Year's party we hooked up..." My eyes opened slowly and I looked into her deep blue eyes. "Pepper, oh dear God how do I say this.. She got knocked up on that night. The result of that careless one night stand was a little girl named Victoria." Pepper eyes were wide open, she gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Her breathing got louder, she looked away trying to understand what she had just heard. " I never even knew about her, Maya made sure I didn't find out about her, and her about me."

Pepper was silent for a few minutes, I started worrying even more. "Please say something I can't handle this silence." She slowly turned her head and looked straight at me, her skin even paler than normal. "I- I don't know what to say."

I pulled her in for a hug and wrapped my arms around her. "You don't have to say anything. I know I'm already hard enough to handle," I pulled away.. "and if you want to leave then I understand." My voice lower than usual, almost as if it didn't want to be heard. After what seemed like an eternity Pepper finally spoke up.

"Tony, I'm not gonna lie. I'm not thrilled about the news but I would never leave you. After all we've been through I couldn't possibly live without you." A smile crept into my face. What did I do to deserve this woman?

I explained everything as Pepper and I looked through the folder.

After a good 2 hours Pepper turned her head to face me and started laughing. I looked right back at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She laughed even more. "Now I'm definitely not getting any sleep."

**Victoria's POV**

I looked out the plane's window and contemplated the view. I had never been on a plane before, the idea of being miles high sent chills down my spine. But what was really freaking me out was what would happen after the landing. In just a couple of hours I would meet him, the man the world seemed to revolve around. A part of me was excited but the other was terrified.

"What if he's not what I expect him to be? Even worst, what if I'm not what he expects?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them._

_I made a few modifications to chapter 2, instead of Clint Barton bringing her to the Stark Tower, Tony is suppose to greet her at the airport. Also I realized Tony was a little out of character, I'm bringing back good old Tony in this chapter. Don't get fooled, people aren't always what they seem. ;)_

_I'm very sorry for the delay! I've been super distracted lately and I had technical difficulties with my computer. I promise to post chapter 4 soon!_

_Now, for chapter 3!_

* * *

The plane had landed 30 minutes ago, and of course, Tony Stark was late. A mean looking man with an eye patch had lead us to the "VIP" zone of the airport to wait. He introduced himself as Nick Fury, I've heard my mom talk about him before. I think he's the tamer of the untamable , aka the avengers.

"Great, more waiting, nothing better I could imagine myself doing right now." You could almost taste the sarcasm in my tone. Nick Fury let out and airy laugh and elbowed Clint who was sitting by him. "She has the attitude of Stark." I heard him whisper to Clint. I glanced over at them and showed off my famous death stare. Clint raised his eyebrow and smirked. "She's definitely related to him."

15 minutes passed by and I was dozing off already. I let out a groan before pushing myself off the couch and grabbing my slouched backpack. I started walking towards the Starbucks across the lounge but before I got near I heard Mr. Fury speak up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting some coffee, would you two like some?" Both of them shoke their heads and signaled me to go on. Oh boy, how I needed some coffee right now! Over at the Starbucks's counter I order the usual, an iced cafe latte. The counter boy smiled and asked for my name as he picked up a medium sized cup and a sharpie, I smirked at him before replying. "Victoria, how much is it pretty boy?" He wrote my name down and gave me a flirty smirk. "It's on the house." I couldn't help but blush, he was pretty hot looking.

The Starbucks was empty so he prepared my latte pretty fast. "Victoria?" he called out. I sat up from the stool I had sat on and walked over to the counter. He smiled politely and handed me my coffee. Written on the cup right under my name was a phone number, I blushed even harder and gave him a flirty glance. "My name is Justin by the way, and you ma'am are the best looking girl I've ever seen."

Before I could answer I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and saw Clint standing by me. "He's here." He said firmly and I looked passed him , and saw Tony Stark standing next to a strawberry blonde woman.

I waved goodbye to the Starbucks guy and got a wink back from him. I took a deep breath and started walking back. "Are you ready?" I looked up at him. "Not sure." I whispered. He shrugged and we kept walking.

Clint tapped on his shoulder and he immediately turned around, his eyes landing on me. I heard him gasp and his eyes widen. "Is this? He asked Clint. "Yes, this is her." He answered. I could feel my heart beating like crazy. I opened my mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out, just wheezes. Oh come on! Well, that's a crappy first impression I'll never be able to take back.

I took a deep breath and tried speaking again, this time I was successful doing so. "Hello, dad." I smirked and raised an eyebrow, regaining back the control of my emotions. From the look of it he was having a hard time speaking as well, he looked awfully pale.

"Are you sure this is my daughter?" whispered Stark to Clint, completely ignoring my presence. "Excuse me? I'm right here." I spat out at him, crossing my arms. How incredibly rude! I came here with a positive attitude, but hey, you get what you give. He was giving me an attitude, I'll give him an even stronger one.

Both of them looked surprise, I guess they thought I was the shy type. Oh how wrong they were, I've always had a bitch of an attitude. Of course with my mother's death I've been more quiet than usual.

Stark cleared his throat and spoke up. "Just making sure." I rolled my eyes. Nobody spoke for a while, the silence was incredibly uncomfortable. I had so many speeches and comebacks planned in my head but now that he was in front me everything went away.

Clint elbowed Stark and gave him gave him a deathly stare. I'd seen this man on TV countless times. He seemed so arrogant, so proud and egoistic. Ready to fire back at any offense in an argument. But here he was, the man of iron speechless upon meeting me.

"I'm Tony Stark, and you must be Victoria." I looked back at him and made eye contact. Ha, I was making fun of the guy for being speechless and now I was the one who ran out of words to say. After complete silence from me he began to speak again."So, how are you liking New York?

"It's quite beautiful, I can see why you like it here." My heart was still racing a mile, the tension in the room was unbearable. I expected him to react differently but come on, he was probably as uncomfortable as I was right now.

"So! Shall we get going? I'm sure you'll want to show Victoria the tower." said Clint, breaking the silence and awkward stares. "Yes! Great idea!" I yelled. This anxiety had taken over me, I couldn't even control the volume of my voice for God's sake! I ran over the couch I had been siting on and grabbed my things. Clint followed after and after we gathered everything we all took off towards the exit.

"Wow." I gasped at the sight of the luxuries red sport car awaiting us. I've always been a fan of sport scars. My mom and I spent countless hours at Killian mansion where her boss Aldrich kept a collection of them.

"I know, she's a beauty." said Stark proudly as he opened the trunk and threw in our baggage. I hate to admit it but he had a good taste in cars. "So, shall we get going?" said Natasha as she walked up to me and leaned against me. "Mhm." replied Stark after slamming close the trunk.

He got in the driver's seat, Fury in the front passenger's, while Clint, Natasha and I were squished up in the back. Clint's muscles were squishing my arm, not that I was complaining.

The car took off and we headed downtown. I looked up in awe at the huge buildings and towers through the windows, New York was a hell of a city. Fury would occasionally look back to check on me, a little too often for my comfort.

After 10 minutes of admiring, I got a little bored and took out my phone. I opened up candy crush and started playing. Man, level 171 is so damn hard to beat! This game is evil, I swear. I took out my ear-buds and plugged them in, one click and Maroon 5 started playing.

I felt a poke on my arm and immediately look up to see everyone in the car staring at me. "Yes?" I said as I took out one ear-bud. "We're here." said Tony. Oops, got caught up in the game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, ya'll are the best readers ever3**

* * *

I blushed with embarrassment as everyone stared at me. "Oh, yeah! Okay, um, lets go!" I exclaimed a little louder than I originally intended.

Everyone started getting out of the car, I grabbed my backpack and put my iPhone inside it before getting out. I looked up at the humongous building in front of me, at the very top a bright A adorned the tower. "Wow." I gasped.

Tony Stark smirked when he heard my gasp, he obviously loved showing off. By now a man who I'm assuming is the butler or something was by the trunk of the car unloading my luggage. I must say, I can easily get used to sitting back and letting somebody else do all the boring work for me.

"Lets go, I need to talk to both of you." said Mr. Fury as he eyed Tony Stark and me. His tone was a little deeper, I knew right away this was going to be a serious talk. Ugh, how boring. I followed everyone to the entrance. We walked past the lobby which was a luxurious office-style and hoped right into the elevator.

This damn tower was nearly 93 stories high! If I'm going to be living here this elevator will become my best friend. As the elevator rose I started wondering what the rest of the building was used for. I mean, I know the top is basically where people live, but what about the rest? Is it just a bunch of offices?

I shook the thought off and waited for the elevator to reach the top. Everybody was quiet, the only sound in here was the typical elevator music which made things even more awkward. I felt a hand on my shoulder and to my surprise it was Natasha. She gave me a comforting smile and worded the words "It will be okay." I smiled back in appreciation.

*Ding* The elevator doors opened to reveal a beautiful living room. A window that ran along the back made visible most of the city. I started walking towards the window and gasped as even more of New York became visible. I watched the crowded streets and the busy roads, everybody rushing by not taking a moment to appreciate the beautiful city they live in.

After a few minutes I turned away from the window. Natasha and Clint were sitting down on a black leather couch, Tony Stark was leaning against the wall right besides it and Mr. Grumpy face eyed me with his arms crossed.

His stare made me feel a little uncomfortable honestly. I guess he has to be intimidating to control the avengers. "Please, sit down Victoria. We need to talk." I nodded and proceeded to sit down on an empty couch across from Natasha and Clint.

"As you may know, your dad here has a duty to the world. He protects us from danger along with the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. Now a hero can't have too many weaknesses can he? How do I make this clear, I'll just be straight out forward." Nick paused and took a deep breath then turned towards me. "The world can't know you exist."

"What?!" I yelled and jumped up from the couch. What the hell does that that even mean?! "So what do you want me to do? Stay locked up in here forever so no one can see me? How about goldilocks back in the airport, I saw the way he looked at her she's a weakness too!"

Everybody, and I do mean everybody was shocked at my reaction. Tony looked like he was about to protest about what Fury said but I beat him to it. He stood up straight and motioned me to sit down, which I obviously ignored. "She's right, we can't just pretend she doesn't exist. Sooner or later the press is going to find out Fury. We can delay it but we can't stop it." he paused at looked at me.

"No offense sweety but you came in bad time, I already have to clean up the mandarin scandal and now I have to deal with you. I'm not thrilled about what the media will say but there's nothing I can about it."

Oh that's it, who the hell does he think he is? I could feel myself getting hotter. Don't lash out Victoria, conceal it don't feel it. "Oh like it's my fault my mother got killed and I had no where else to go! Believe, I would be way happier back in California away from you and your stupid ego. If I'm going to be living here I want to be able to show my face in public, I'm not going to be a little house pet everybody can boss around. Now is that clear?!"

Fury looked at Tony and gave him a "Are you hearing this? look, he turned to face me again. "I don't think you understand the danger you would be putting yourself into if the world found out." he said, his voice deeper than normal. "Oh trust me, I know. If Mr. Iron Man here is so incredible then he will be able to protect me from all of that. Am I right or not?" I turned to face Tony who was looking towards me already. "She's right Fury. Just like I protect Pepper I'll protect her. You can count on my protection Victoria."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to face Fury. He looked skeptical but finally looked down and nodded. "If this is what you want, fine. But don't come crying to me when something happens Stark." He shook his head at him before he headed towards the elevator. After he pressed the button the doors opened, he hoped on and looked back at us.

"Welcome to the family, Victoria." he coldly said before letting the doors shut.

"Gee, thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5, enjoy!

I understand I took a little while to update, I'm sorry. The inspiration for the story was dying, but I managed to revive it. Now, if any of you have any suggestions or ideas for what will happen next, feel free to tell me!

Keep them reviews coming!

* * *

After the whole lashing out thing, Natasha saved me from the awkward situation by leading me to my temporary room. I say temporary because she made it very clear that if I didn't like it, I could change it and even break a wall down or two. And to be honest, I didn't quite love it..

I mean it was incredible! By far the most luxuries room I've ever seen. I wasn't blown off my feet though, the colors seemed a little depressing and everything was so square-looking. Either way I wasn't complaining either, I felt so glamorous, like one of those spoiled magazines blonde chicks.

Natasha left right after the butler guy who ended up being a more of an assistant named Happy or something left my countless suit cases in the room.

I knelled down by a little light violet suit case, I opened it and dig in for my iPad. My fingers finally touched it, I pulled it out and jumped on the incredibly comfy circular bed.

I had promised my friend Valeria I would facetime her as soon as I could, she was like a sister to me. We grew up together, she lived down the street from my place. At nights we used to sneak out and go walking to the beach, which was just a few blocks from there.

Yeah yeah, bad bad girls, you can get robbed, kidnapped, stabbed etc.. But our little town was really peaceful, a little boring sometimes honestly. The closest we got to "danger" was when a bunch of strays attacked us and we came home scratched and with our sandals broken from running so fast.

Oh boy, my mom was NOT happy that night. 1, it was 4AM and we weren't even suppose to be outside, 2 we disobeyed her rules, and 3 the sandals I broke were Louis Vuitton.

Ah, I still remember how her face turned red when Valeria and I stood at the door, our heads down and our white sweaters stained with blood from the scratches. I would give anything to see my mother again, even if all she did was yell, I would appreciate every second of it.

Anyways, no more tears. I cried enough, I'm stronger than this. I turned on my iPad and dialed Valeria, she picked up right away.

"Waiting for your mama by the phone?" I joked, a grin on my face. "There you are! What took you so long?! I checked on Google maps and it should of taken you around 6 hours to get there! I've been worried sick, Victoria." she put her fake dramatic face on, oh god here we go. "What if like New York got taken over by aliens again, what if a giant squid emerged from the Atlantic, huh?!"

I rolled my eyes and sat on, leaning on the headboard. "I think I would be pretty busy fighting off a giant squid to facetime you if that happened." We both laughed, then she blew me a kiss. "Oh come on! Don't be so gay." I joked before I blew one back.

Oh man, how bad I was going to miss her. I guess it wouldn't of made such a difference if I had stayed in California, her parents were moving to Paris and dragging her with them next week.

We facetimed for hours, three to be exact. Time flew by when we talked. If I remember correctly we drifted from talking about New York to some fail flame thrower video on YouTube.

*knock knock*

I looked up to see Tony Stark standing at my half opened door. I motioned him to come in before looking down at my iPad and muting it.

"Hey, are you hungry? It's almost 2 and Barton said you only had some coffee this morning." he said, his voice a little shaky and nervous. I bit my lip and looked down at the iPad's screen, Valeria was staring at me with her eyebrow raised. "No thank you." I replied firmly.

"Well, if you get hungry for some snacks there's a mini fridge in the closet to the in the right corner, and the kitchen is upstairs by the living room. I-"

I could tell her wanted to bring up the incident, but couldn't fine the words. Hoping that I was right, I went right ahead and said. "Thanks, and don't worry about what happened. As you can see I too have a little temper, guess I know where I got it from now." He laughed.

"If you need anything just say it, JARVIS will assist you right away. I'll be upstairs with Pepper if you need me." I nodded in comprehension before he closed the door and left.

I un-muted the conversation, and right away Valeria started rambling. We talked for another good 2 hours before she had leave to watch over her 4-year old brother. Honestly, I was glad. Thank the lord for little Sebastian, if it wasn't for him she would of kept talking for another 5 hours.

I looked at the time, 4:00 PM. What to do, what to do.

I wonder if they'll let me leave the building ? I mean, I'm sure I'll find my way back. Just look for the big ass building with an A on top and follow that.

"Where's the restroom?" I said out loud, mainly to myself but this robotic voice answered back. I let out a little scream, what the hell was that?

"Um, who's there?"

"I'm JARVIS Mrs Stark, I am here to serve you. I am the electronic butler."

"Uh, okayy. JARVIS, what exactly do you do?" I said, while grabbing my bag and heading towards the door.

"Anything you ask for, Mrs Stark."

"Stop calling me Mrs Stark, dude."

"As you wish, Ms."

I let out a sigh.

"Just call me Victoria."

"As you wish."

I pushed the white door open and peeked out the hallway. A maid was mopping the floors, when she spotted me she smiled and assured me I could walk through.

At the end of the hallway was the elevator, I got on and went 3 floors up to the main living room. The usual hang out place of everyone here, or at least it seems like it.

When the doors opened I spotted Tony and that ginger woman making out by the mini bar.

*fake cough*

"Get a room."

They immediately broke apart, the ginger which if I remember correctly is named Pepper blushing hardcore.

"Uh, hey. Are you hungry?" Asked Tony while wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Man, what's up with everybody asking me if I'm hungry?! I walked towards the mini bar and gave Pepper a mean look. I didn't like her, I don't care if she's nice or not. She's my mother replacement, I would be betraying her if I even showed the least bit of respect to this woman.

"No, but I see you had a little snack." I said while eyeing Pepper.

"Sooo! What would you like to do today, Missy?" interrupted Tony, obviously trying to soften the situation.

"Um, I was wondering if I could go explore New York... alone?"

He stopped and looked up at me, his face turning serious. "I'm afraid that's not possible yet, until you are more familiar with the area Happy should go with you to explore. I'm a little busy at the moment da-"

"Yeah, I see with what." I interrupted, looking at Pepper up and down.

Tony let out a big sigh before leaning against the wall.

"This is going to be a problem." he mumbled.


	6. Author's Note

_Hey guys, this isn't a new chapter._

_I'm sorry._

_Chapter 6 is coming real soon although!_

* * *

I wanted to tell you all about my new fan fiction, The Hero's Missing Family. It is an avengers x supernatural crossover.

"When Steve was 6 his father died, his mother meet a man named John Winchester and had a night of passion with him, leaving her pregnant. Sara(Steve's mom) married John a year later, who had 2 boys already, Dean and Sammy. Will the brand new family get along with each other, or will the family crumble down?"

This story will carry own to the present day with Steve along with the rest of the avengers real soon, please check it out in my profile?

Thanks for your time and reviews!

Love you all!


End file.
